


Shameless Flirting

by Gamerqueer



Series: Avatar Femslash Week 2015 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Femslash Week, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph comes to Kyoshi Island for a vacation away from the newly founded Republic City. She and Suki shamelessly flirt after the first time seeing each other in almost a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my short (late) fic for Day 3 of Avatar Femslash Week: Flirt.

Young students trickled out of the building where the Kyoshi Warriors trained. Once Toph had sensed only Suki remained, she pushed open the door and squeezed the woman in a tight hug. “It’s been a while, Suki!” she shouted.

Suki laughed and hugged her back. “Toph! How long has it been? Almost a year? What’re you doing on Kyoshi Island? This is such a surprise!”

Toph grinned. “I just needed to get away from that damn city for a while. Would you believe there are already a bunch of dumbfucks causing trouble? It hasn’t even been officially a city for a whole year.”

“I guess it’s just human nature or something. You get enough people together, and trouble is bound to follow,” Suki sighed. She went over to the weapon rack and put away a few fans that had been left out. “These new little warriors are really something, but they sure are a handful. I forgot how tiring it was to teach the 5 year old class.”

Toph nodded. “You’re telling me. New recruits are a pain in the ass.” She crossed her arms. “So you’re not gonna ask how _Councilman_ Sokka’s doing?”

“His new position is exciting, but we’ve been married almost 6 years. This distance is nothing now. He and I write, and we will be spending some time together next month.”

“Gross. I can’t believe you guys have been hitched for that long.”

Suki grinned. “Neither can I. Also…I don’t want to sound too forward, but you are looking really grown up, Toph.”

Toph flexed and patted Suki on the back. “Is that code for: Toph’s gotten hot and you’re confused sexually?”

Suki pushed Toph’s shoulder and laughed. “I am not confused. Do you really think the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors has never explored her interest in women?”

A blush crept across Toph’s face. “Well…I…I try not to stereotype,” she stammered. “I don’t like to assume things, you know?”

“Some stereotypes have weight.”  Suki rubbed Toph’s well-muscled arm. “So are there any lovers in the life of the creator of the _metalbending defense force_?”

“Oh? You heard about that?” Toph said, grinning cockily. “We’re thinking about going with the term _police_ , but I’m not really a fan of that, you know?”

“Sokka wrote all about it. He talks a lot about your work, Toph.”

“As he should. I’m awesome. But no, there really aren’t any lovers in my life. Not really a lot of time for it. But to answer the question behind your question: I’m into men and women and anyone else. Why? You interested?”

“Oh my…Toph, I think we should get some tea.” Suki blushed underneath her makeup. “All this flirting and we’ve barely caught up.”

“Oh _Sokka_ , you come up with some good ideas,” said Toph dramatically, kissing Suki’s cheek.

Suki raised an eyebrow. “Sokka?”

Toph chuckled. “All those years ago in the Serpent’s Pass, I accidentally kissed you thinking it was Sokka. I just remembered that on the boat ride over here.”

Suki smiled and took Toph’s hand. “Now that you mention that, I do remember. That was so adorable at the time.”

Toph pulled her hand away and stretched. “Adorable? I’m fucking tough as fuck!”

“Okay tough lady, let’s go get that tea. And try to watch your language when we’re there. There _ar_ e children around.”

“Whatever you say, hot ass.”

Suki walked up to Toph so that she was only inches away. “Maybe if you behave at tea, I’ll tell you all about the open relationship Sokka and I have.”

Toph raised her eyebrows and blushed. “Okay I’ll behave. I swear.”

“I think I win our little contest of shameless flirting,” said Suki adding a little sway to her step for Toph to sense as she turned to leave the building.

Toph stomped after her. “If I knew it was a contest, I definitely would have won.”

“I think you’ll have the chance to prove it later,” replied Suki.

Toph nodded, face red-hot. “Okay. You win this round.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this headcanon of Suki and Sokka being in an open marriage with Toph involved for a while. This short fic is probably just the beginning of things with that group! Hope you enjoyed this little bit of nonsense!


End file.
